The present invention relates generally to an animal operation table, and more particularly to the animal operation table which is provided with a sink, a perforated sink cover, and a ventilation pipe.
The conventional animal operation table is generally defective in design in that it is devoid of facilities which are designed to dispose the contaminated animal fluids, such as blood, and an anesthetic that is used in the surgery of an animal. Unless the contaminated animal fluids and the anesthetic are properly disposed of, they are prone to pollute the laboratory and the surgery room.
The primary objective of the present invention is therefore to provide an operating table for use by an operator or veterinarian to undertake the surgery of an animal in such a manner that the contaminated animal fluids and the anesthetic are easily and properly disposed of.
In keeping with the principle of the present invention, the foregoing objective of the present invention is attained by an animal operation table comprising mainly a table top, and a sink. The sink is located under the table top.
Said sink is provided at one end thereof with a discharge port, and at other end thereof with an opening which is provided with two portions, with one of said two portions being provided with a cover plate having a ventilation hole, and with other one of said two portions being provided with a sink cover having a plurality of through holes.
Said operating table further comprises a ventilation pipe connected to said ventilation hole, whereby a surgical operation of an animal can be carried out on said sink cover such that waste fluids produced in the surgical operation are collected in said sink via said through holes of said sink cover, and that liquid is drained out via said discharge port of said sink, and further that gas is drawn out of said sink by a pumping device via said ventilation pipe which is fastened at one end thereof with said ventilation hole, and at other end thereof with the pumping device.
The operating table of the present invention may further comprises a plurality of adjustable legs fastened to said table top for adjusting the height of the table top of the operating table, an electrical outlet, a faucet connector, an article holding area, a lighting source, a mechanical arm, and a cabinet. The sink cover is further provided with a hand grip.
Preferably, said sink, is of funneled construction, wherein said discharge port is located at a bottom end of said funneled sink and is provided with a casing fastened therewith. More preferably, said discharge port is provided with a filtration device for separating solid particles from a liquid.
Preferably, said ventilation pipe is provided with a control device for regulating the flow of the gaseous fluid in said ventilation pipe.
The through holes of the sink cover may be uniform in hole diameter. The through holes of the sink cover preferably are dimensioned in such a manner that those located in the proximity of the ventilation pipe are smaller in hole diameter than the rest of the through holes. The mechanical arm is intended to hold an auxiliary device, such as a microscope or magnifying lens. The hand grip of the sink cover may be fixed or detachable.
The table top of the present invention is provided with a raised portion extending along edges of the opening of the sink, such that the sink cover is lower in level than the raised portion of the table top, so as to confine the animal wasted liquid to the sink cover.